Lazos Con Un Vampiro
by JuliaSoant
Summary: Relaciones entre humanos y vampiros solo se pueden clasificar de una sola forma; Relaciones Peligrosas.
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de _**Naruto**_le pertenecen a _**Kishimoto-sama**_. La historia es mía.

**Título: **Lazos con un Vampiro.

**Summary: **Sakura era una niña de tan solo cuatro años cuando se fue a vivir con Sasuke Uchiha, un vampiro Sangre Pura, el príncipe de los Vampiros. La relación entre ambos era perfecta pero él tenía miedo de matarla así que durmió catorce largos años. Pero el problema seria cuando despertara. ¿Sakura lo seguiría recordando? ¿Lograra vivir con el sin ser devorada?

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha

**Fiction Ranking:** M mayores de 18 años

**Advertencias:** Lime y lemmon, tortura, violencia, intento de violación, gore, Posible Ooc (leve en Sakura). _(Si no te gusta alguna de estas cosas por favor no lo leas, estas advertido pero aun así gracias por interesarte aunque fuera un poco por mi fic n,n)_

**Número de palabras:** (¿?)

**Aclaraciones: **Las palabras escritas en _cursiva_ son recuerdos, las palabras escritas _en (paréntesis y cursiva son pensamientos)._ Las líneas son para separar escenas o hechos. En este caso, los puntos.

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Lazos con un Vampiro.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_Yo soy el vampiro Sasuke, ¿Me recuerdas? El vampiro que quiso destruir a los Humanos. El de cabello y ojos negros como la misma noche, el de insaciables deseos por cumplir con su venganza. El que lastimaba, humillaba y gozaba del sufrimiento ajeno. El vampiro que creyó nunca enamorarse y termino pasional y obsesivamente enamorado de una simple pero perfecta Humana._

–Etto… yo no creo que usted sea malo –dijo una hermosa niña de alrededor de cuatro años de edad a un pelinegro que se encontraba sentado frente a la cama de la niña.

–_Mi pequeña flor de cerezo –exclamo el pelinegro con una sonrisa triste en el rostro –aun hay cosas de mi que no sabes. Cosas de las cuales me arrepiento pero no puedo olvidar._

–Para mi usted no es malo –le dijo la pequeña pelirosa mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa –aunque…

–_No calles mi pequeña flor de cerezo –le pidió el pelinegro mientras acariciaba delicada y cariñosamente la mejilla derecha de la pequeña._

–¿Por qué siempre tiene esa mirada? –le pregunto la pequeña mientras miraba la expresión de sorpresa del pelinegro ante su pregunta.

–_¿Por qué? La verdad mi pequeña flor de cerezo estoy solo en este mundo, personas como yo hay muy pocas –le respondió tristemente._

–Tranquilo –le dijo dulcemente la pequeña mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente y acariciaba el sedoso cabello del pelinegro –yo estoy aquí para usted, nunca lo dejare solo.

– _¡Oh! Mi pequeña flor de cerezo –exclamo el pelinegro feliz ante las palabras de la pequeña pelirosa –no sabes cuan feliz me hacen tus palabras._

–No llore. Todo estará bien ahora. Ya paso –le dijo la pelirosa mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos del pelinegro.

El pelinegro ya no dijo nada solo cerro sus ojos y se dejo atrapar por las tiernas, inocentes y amorosas caricias que le regalaba la pequeña pelirosa. La pequeña le regalo un beso tierno en la mejilla y luego le sonrió.

–Buenos noches Sasuke-sama –le dijo la pequeña mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

–_Buenas noches mi pequeña flor de cerezo –le dijo el pelinegro mientras la arropaba con sus cobijas y le sobaba la mejilla cariñosamente._

–¿Lo veré mañana? –le pregunto curiosa la niña.

–_Solo si tú quieres –le respondió el pelinegro._

–Si quiero, no puedo dejarlo solo –le respondió la pelirosa.

–_¿No puedes? –pregunto curioso._

–No puedo por que si lo dejo no podré cuidarlo –le respondió la niña mientras cerraba sus ojitos jade cayendo rendida por el sueño.

–_Descansa mi amada Sakura –le dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba un calido y cariñoso beso en los labios a la niña que solo sonrió entre sueños llenado de alegría el oscuro y vació corazón del pelinegro._

–Sabes besar a una niña de cuatro años mientras duerme es algo raro –le dijo una voz chillona y celosa tras del pelinegro.

–_Hmp – "contesto" frió el pelinegro a la pelirroja que veía a la niña furiosa._

–No se que le ves a esa niña, es fea, demasiado inocente y además tiene cuatro años, c-u-a-t-r-o… cuando crezca te olvidara –le dijo la pelirroja con diversión.

–_¡Eso nunca lo permitiré!, ¡Sakura es mía! ¡Nadie me la arrebatara! ¡¿Me escuchaste Karin? ¡Ahora lárgate de mi vista antes de que te descuartice! –ordeno furioso y sumamente celoso._

–H-hai Sasuke-sama –exclamo asustada la pelirroja al ver los ojos del pelinegro –con su permiso.

–_Nadie te alejara de mí. Nadie –susurro el pelinegro mientras veía con recelo a la pelirosa –nadie…_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

–Sasuke-sama –lo llamo la pelirosa al ser llevada de la mano por el -¿Por qué vamos al bosque?

–_Te llevare conmigo mi pequeña flor de cerezo. Iras a vivir conmigo como mi mujer. La dueña y señora de mi castillo –le dijo y la cargo para acelerar su paso._

–¿Por qué se escuchan muchos gritos atrás de nosotros? –pregunto curiosa la niña.

–_No voltees pequeña. Solo mírame a mí. Nunca mires a otro hombre como me miras a mí –le dijo el pelinegro y la niña obedeció –Buena niña. Ahora quiero que cierres tus hermosos ojos y no los habrás hasta que yo te diga –le dijo en tono de juego y la niña asintió cerrando sus ojitos –Escuches lo que escuches. Sientas lo que sientas. No habrás tus ojos._

–Hai Sasuke-sama –dijo la pelirosa y obedeció cada indicación del pelinegro.

–_No los habrás –le susurro en su oído y luego la niña sintió como algo húmedo toco el lóbulo de su oído._

–¿Qué es eso? –pregunto curiosa.

–_Son solo caricias de mi parte –le dijo y bajo a su cuellito blanco y oloroso a jazmín._

–¡Ah! –Se quejo la niña al sentir una leve mordida en su cuellito -¿Qué es eso?

–_Nada pequeña. Ahora habré tus ojitos –le ordeno y la niña los abrió poco a poco -¿Te gusta tu castillo? Cariño._

–¿Es mío? –pregunto emocionada la niña.

–_Nuestro –le dijo y la beso en la frente –Ahora ven. Vamos a nuestra habitación._

–¿Qué haremos ahí? –pregunto inocentemente.

–_Nada malo. Solo dormiré y tú crecerás mi pequeña mujercita –le indico y entraron al castillo -¿Te gusta?_

–Es muy bonito –dijo la niña y al ver a una pelirroja que le veía con odio se abrazo de la pierna del pelinegro –Sasuke-sama –susurro asustada la niña.

– _¿Que pasa mi cerezo? –pregunto sorprendido por la acción de la niña._

–Esa mujer me mira feo –dijo señalando a Karin –tengo miedo.

–_Descuida. ¡Nadie te hará daño! –Alzo el tono de su voz y fulmino a Karin con la mirada –Ven pequeña. Vamos a nuestra habitación._

Subieron y cerró la puerta de su inmensa habitación.

–_Ahora pequeña. Yo dormiré aquí –le dijo señalando un ataúd junto a una inmensa cama matrimonial –Y tu en la cama._

–Esta bien –le dijo la niña y luego le sonrió dulcemente.

–_Mi cerezo. Te mirare de nuevo dentro de unos catorce años -le dijo y luego toco su cabecita dejándola dormida –Por que si no. Te tomaría sin importar que seas una niña. Mi amada Sakura. Cuando despierte serás toda una mujer y te tomare entre mis brazos. Por ahora descansa –le susurro en su oído y se acostó en su ataúd mirando por ultima vez a la dulce niña que dormía en su cama –Te Amo mi Cerezo._


	2. Capitulo I

**_Chicas, quiero pedirles que me tengan paciencia, mucha, estoy escribiendo un libro y casi no tengo tiempo de nada pero ustedes saben que cuando pueda actualizare._**

_**Les quiero recomendar un fic que, en mi opinion, es uno de los mejores que he leido siendo escrito por un hombre, el fic se llama, **Peccatum meum y es e**_scrito por DelkoDR. _**_

_**_Se los recomiendo, bueno chicas, las dejo leer. Besos_**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Despierta el Príncipe de la Oscuridad: Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lazos con un Vampiro.<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

—_Gaara-san…. –llamaba una hermosa pelirosa de aparentemente dieciocho años vestida con un hermoso kimono negro con detalles rojos y flores rojas bordadas a mano a un pelirrojo que la miraba tiernamente -¿Cuándo despertara Sasuke-sama?_

—_Tal vez hoy Sakura-sama –respondió educadamente el pelirrojo -¿Por qué la pregunta?_

—_¡Ah! –Suspiro resignada la chica -¿Me notas algo extraño?_

—_No Sakura-sama –respondió tranquilo el pelirrojo._

—_¡Ah! –otro suspiro de resignación._

_Se fue de la sala de estar y salio para dar su paseo matutino, recorrió el pueblo, compro cosas, recibió los presentes de sus admiradores y regreso al castillo, saludo a algunos empleados y luego se metió a su habitación, miro el ataúd que se encontraba a lado de su cama y se miro al espejo, observo su collar y suspiro…_

_**FLASH BACK**_

—_¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! –La llamaba energéticamente un rubio de su misma edad mientras corría atravesando la calle -¡Feliz cumpleaños! –le sonrió dulcemente y le entrego un pequeño presente. La pelirosa lo contemplo un buen rato –Siento si no es tan grande como los regalos que acostumbran a darte, la verdad yo…_

—_Gracias –le dijo la pelirosa y lo abrazo fuertemente, el rubio correspondió al abrazo y así duraron por mucho tiempo -¡Oh por Kami es hermoso! –Dijo emocionada al ver un hermoso collar con una flor de cerezo –Gracias Naruto-kun, muchas gracias. Debo irme._

—_¡Adiós Sakura-chan! –grito el rubio y sonrió satisfactoriamente._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_Se tumbo en su cama y abrazo su almohada fuertemente, duro así buen rato hasta que se levanto y se volvió a observar en el espejo, suspiro decepcionada._

—_¡Ah por que no soy como Karin! –Se dijo decepcionada mientras bajaba un poco su kimono y observaba sus senos -¡Maldición!_

—_Mi cerezo, tu eres mas hermosa que Karin y que los mismísimos Ángeles –hablo atrás de ella una voz ronca y varonil que conocía muy bien._

—_¡Sasuke-sama! –Grito emocionada y lo abrazo fuertemente -¡No sabe como lo he extrañado! –le dijo y comenzó a sollozar, el no correspondió a su abrazo, al contrario la alejo de el y la miro rabioso -¿Qué hice mal?_

—_¿Con quien estuviste esta tarde? –pregunto enojado._

—_¿Eh? –pregunto sin saber de que hablaba._

—_¡Dime! ¡¿Con quien estuviste esta tarde Sakura? –grito colérico._

—_Y-yo –tartamudeo por el miedo._

—_¡¿Tu que? –Pregunto muy molesto y la tomo del brazo bruscamente -¡Dime! _

—_¡Yo no hice nada malo con alguien! –Le contesto gritando -¡Fui al pueblo por que me sentía sola aquí encerrada y abrace a Naruto por que fue el único que se acordó de mi cumpleaños!_

—_¡¿Quien es Naruto? –pregunto celoso._

—_¡El único que ha estado conmigo estos catorce años! ¡El único amigo sincero que tengo! ¡La única persona que…! –cayo y bajo la mirada tristemente –…Me hace sentir querida._

_El pelinegro no dijo nada y Sakura se tumbo en su cama y comenzó a llorar amargamente, Sasuke solo se limito a sentarse a lado de ella y mirarla, se sentía un idiota, en su cumpleaños, el día más especial de su vida la hizo llorar. Se toco la frente en modo de regaño y cerro sus ojos._

— _(Soy un idiota) –pensó molesto consigo mismo._

—_Te amo –susurro Sakura entre sollozos sofocadas por su almohada._

—_¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendido._

—_Te amo –volvió a susurrar sin dejar la almohada –por eso… _

—_¿Por eso que? –pregunto preocupado ¿y se iba de su lado? _

—_Por eso soporte las humillaciones de Karin –le dijo y se acerco a el para mirarlo con dulzura y tristeza –Por que te amo._

—_Mi cerezo –dijo y la abrazo fuertemente –Yo también te amo. Si me fui de tu lado fue por que te deseaba tanto a pesar de que solo tenias cuatro años, quería convertirme en un solo ser contigo, dormir en tus brazos cada noche, devorarte, poseerte, hacerte mía. Por eso espere hasta hoy. Pero tenia miedo de que al despertar ya no me quisieras, entre en una etapa de celos, rencor y odio hacia ti, pero cada noche sentía tus calidos labios rozar los míos –la miro sonrojarse y sonrió -¿Por qué lo hacías?_

—_Karin me dijo que todas las noches ibas a visitarla y te acostabas con ella –le dijo enojada –Al principio no sabia que quería decir pero crecí y supe a que se refería, me moleste y…._

—_¿Y que? –pregunto entre celoso y sorprendido._

—_Yo quise ma…. –cayo y se voltio para no verlo._

—_Matarla –termino su fase y la miro sonrojarse -¿Te hizo algo?_

—_Pues –dijo seria –Desde ese día me hace la vida imposible, tanto que marco mi vida dejándome una horrible marca en mi cuerpo._

—_Quiero verla –le ordeno y ella se bajo su Kimono y le mostró la marca que tenia en sus pechos, se sonrojo y miro para otro lado –Yo puedo quitarte todo eso –le dijo y beso las marcas, sintió el estremecimiento de Sakura y luego lamió con deleite el pecho de la chica._

—_Sasuke-sama –suspiro la pelirosa y cerro sus ojos –Yo aun no…. Estoy…. Lista…._

—_Esta bien mi cerezo –le dijo y subió su Kimono –Esperare por ti el tiempo necesario_

—_Pero yo no tengo tantos años como usted –le dijo sorprendiéndolo –Yo no soy una vampiro, Sasuke-sama._

—_Que chica tan lista –le dijo sorprendido -¿Cómo fue que….?_

—_Las personas del pueblo me miraban asustados, se alejaban de mi por que pensaban que era tu hija –le dijo divertida –Pero se enteraron de que no lo era y me dijo el padre de Naruto-kun. Minato-san que todos los que vivían en este castillo eran monstruos._

—_Monstruos –comento divertido._

—_Si –dijo ella divertida _

—_¿Y tu piensas que somos monstruos? –le pregunto seriamente._

—_Son de lo peor –dijo en forma de reproche._

—_¿Por qué? –pregunto fascinado por la actitud infantil de su pelirosa._

—_Por que ninguno me dijo en mis cumpleaños lo bonita que me veía –dijo claramente molesta –Los únicos siempre han sido la familia Uzumaki._

—_Así que mi dulce botón de cerezo ahora es un cerezo hermoso que necesita ser cuidado con devoción –dijo sumamente fascinado._

—_Sip –respondió ella._

—_Sakura… -la llamo dulcemente –Que hermosa te vez hoy._

—_Gracias Sasuke…. ¿quiere que lo llame Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-san o Sasuke-kun? –pregunto curiosa._

—_Solo Sasuke –le respondió._

—_Solo Sasuke –repitió ella -¿y si por error lo llamo Sasuke-sama? –pregunto seductoramente._

—_Te castigo –dijo en un tono de voz ronco._

—_¿Cómo? –pregunto ella curiosa._

—_Eso me lo guardo yo –le dijo y se acerco a ella para besarla cuando…._

—_¡Sasuke, amor, despertaste! –Chillo Karin desde la puerta -¡No sabes como te extrañe! ¡Tu maldita cosa me quiso matar, mira me dejo una marca en la cara! –dijo llorando y Sakura soltó una risa baja pero audible para ellos -¡¿De que te ríes maldita?_

—_No vuelvas a insultar a Sakura en tu maldita vida –la amenazo tetricamente -¡¿Me escuchaste?_

—_Cuando se te pase el enojo me buscaras, después de catorce años sin sexo y sin beber sangre… no creo que te controles mucho –dijo mirando a Sakura -. Me buscaras._

—_¡Lárgate! –Dijo molesto por que ella tenia razón, si no tomaba a Sakura ese mismo instante se volvería loco y terminaría acostándose con Karin -. Tsk._

—_Vaya bruja –dijo Sakura sacando una sonrisa del azabache -. Mira que interrumpir en un momento importante._

—_Importante ¿eh? –dijo el juguetonamente -._

—_Si, importante –le dijo y le dio un beso corto en los labios._

—_Me gusta tu jueguito –comento y la jalo hacia el para sentarla en sus piernas -. ¿Qué le paso a mi dulce Sakura?_

—_Creció –le susurro en el oído seductoramente, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y volvió a mordisquearla –.Te amo_

—_Y yo a ti –le respondió el moreno. Sakura sonrió, todo era tan perfecto…demasiado… ¿no será que? _

Despertó.

Despertó a las seis de la mañana, su cabello largo, rosado estaba enmarañado. Su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado. Demasiado para tener dieciocho años. Sus senos crecieron mucho los últimos tres años, su cintura se achico, sus caderas crecieron. Si. Una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Buen día Sakura-sama —saludo una mujer de mayor edad. Sakura la miro aun adormecida.

—Buen día Chiyo Oba-chan —saludo la joven pelirrosa.

—¿Lista para ir a la escuela? —pregunto la mujer sacando el uniforme perfectamente planchado.

—Si…—respondió con pereza. La mujer sonrió.

—Anda Sakura. Levántate, báñate, y alístate —dijo. Sakura bufo.

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Los rayos de sol acariciaban su rostro alegre. El viento mecía sus cabellos largos, ondulados y rosados. Sus brazos estaban recargados en el marco de la ventana, su rostro se encontraba recargado en estos.

A lado de ella se encontraba Gaara, su mayordomo y amigo desde hace catorce años. Este pelirrojo de ojos turquesa se limitaba a verla, una sonrisa estaba aparcada en su rostro, para ellos y para Karin quien, desde hace diez años se llevaba bien con ella, Sakura era la luz de sus vida, su amor, su adoración, Sakura era luz para su oscuridad.

—Konoha High School —dijo Sota, el chofer. Gaara se bajo y le abrió la puerta de su lado. Sakura lo miro, le sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

—Gracias, Sota, Gaara —dijo despidiéndose de ellos. En eso el timbre del colegio sonó dejando en alerte a Sakura —, ¡Adiós, los veo al rato!

Lo último que vieron los jóvenes vampiros fue a la joven corriendo dentro del colegio. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Siempre era así.

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—¡Sakura! —la saludo Hinata, su amiga. Hinata era una hermosa joven, de cabellera larga, lacia y negra. Sus ojos eran perlados, un extraño pero hermoso color, siempre vestía muy recatadamente, algo raro por que a pesar de tener un excelente cuerpo vestía así.

—Hinata —la saludo con mucho cariño —, ¿Cómo estas cariño?

—Bien —le dijo sonriente —, oye, Neji-kun quiere hacer una fiesta esta noche y, yo...etto, yo…

—No quieres ir sola y quieres que vaya yo contigo —dijo Sakura mientras sacaba las cosas de su mochila —. Sabes que si.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Gracias amiga! —dijo la joven. El profesor entro y comenzó la clase.

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Eran exactamente las cinco de la tarde. Sakura se encontraba en su habitación alistándose para la fiesta de Neji. En si, Neji nunca le agrado, siempre tan prepotente, tan sabio, tan importante…perfecto _(según TenTen, su novia…nada mas ella pensaba eso). _Dejando eso atrás, conecto su Ipod a unas bocinas y comenzó a escoger su ropa.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you?_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight_

_But I don't really care_

Sakura saco varios vestidos de diferentes estilos y colores. Se los puso encima y luego los arrojo a la cama. Después de escoger el perfecto se dedico a buscar unas zapatillas.

_Size me up you know I beat the best_

_Tick tock no time to rest_

_Let them say what their gonna say_

_But tonight I just don't really care_

Media hora después ya se encontraba arreglando un poco su maquillaje. Agarro su saco negro, busco su bolso de mano de acuerdo a su look y salio de la habitación, con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro. Esa noche, no sabia el por que, seria maravillosa.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever_

Sakura bajo las escaleras perfectamente lista. En eso su celular sonó llamando su atención.

—Diga —dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras —, ¡Ah Hinata ya voy para haya!...si…enm… ¿si?...aja…si ya voy —colgó la llamada y agarro las llaves de su Ferrari rojo —, Chiyo oba-chan, Karin, ya me voy llego en la noche.

—¡A las doce te quiero aquí! —gritaron al mismo tiempo ambas mujeres vampirizas.

—¡Si mama! —grito la joven riéndose y salio de la mansión Uchiha. Mientras se encaminaba a su auto se sintió observada. Su corazón se acelero un poco, su pulso se volvió algo loco. Dirigió su mirada a la Torre, el lugar donde se suponía dormía Sasuke.

Lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad, nada más. Su mirada seguía ahí pero el sonido de su celular la volvió a la realidad. Deberían de ser las siete ya. Se subió a su auto y arranco a la mansión de los Hyuuga, la familia de Neji.

En el camino se sentía observada, varias veces creyó sentir que alguien estaba atrás de su auto, incluso sintió un aliento en su nuca. Llego a la casa de Hinata,

—Que hermosa —le dijo Sakura. Hinata se sonrojo pero le sonrió. La joven llevaba un vestido negro un poco ajustado al cuerpo, llevaba unas zapatillas negras y un elegante peinado. Su maquillaje era sencillo pero elegante.

—Tu igual Sakura —le respondió ella. Sakura le guiño un ojo y arrancaron rumbo a la mansión de Neji. Sakura llevaba un hermoso vestido strapless rojo, este tenía un vuelo elegante en la parte de abajo, en su cintura había un lazo negro. Su cabello estaba peinado con un crepe y una que otra mecha rizaza. Su maquillaje era también sencillo pero perfecto para su piel y look. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras con tacón de doce centímetros. Ambas jóvenes estaban, perfectas.

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

En una habitación situada en la Torre de la mansión Uchiha se encontraban, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin. Todos con un rostro alegre.

Un sarcófago, plateado y grande, majestuoso se abría lentamente. Una extraña neblina lo rodeo impidiendo ver lo que salía de ahí.

Una sombra, grande y majestuosa apareció frente a todos. La neblina se disperso lentamente. Manteniendo en suspenso lo que sucedería en ese momento.

Ahora que la luz de la luna lo alcanzaba, podían verlo, podían ver a la persona que estaba frente a ellos. Su belleza era inigualable, humanamente inconcebible. Su piel parecía porcelana, su cuerpo era como una de esas célebres estatuas de dioses griegos, por no decir que era miles de veces más exquisito, la simetría de su rostro dejaba sin aliento, pero lo que más impresionaba eran sus ojos; negros como el pozo más profundo, tan poco humanos, tan oscuros que llegaban a causar temor, encerraban un verdadero océano de misterio que, seguramente, sería demasiado difícil de desentrañar.

—Bienvenido de vuelta…—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras ponían una rodilla en el suelo, inclinaban su cabeza y ponían su mano derecha en su pecho, justamente en el lugar donde estaba su corazón —…Sasuke-sama.

—Hmp —pronuncio el joven vampiro mirando a sus lacayos con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

Oh si, Uchiha Sasuke había vuelto y esta vez para quedarse eternamente con su adorada Sakura.

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Eran ya las tres de la madrugada. Sakura había llegado a casa, sobria y entera. Abrió la puerta sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido aunque siendo sincera para si misma… ¿Cómo no se darían cuenta? Por dios… ¡vivía con vampiros!

Un fuerte suspiro salio de sus labios, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. En el trayecto oyó ruidos provenientes en la sala. Camino hasta ahí y lo único que vio fue una ventana abierta, las cortinas rojas se movían al son del viento.

Volvió a suspirar y camino hacia ella. Dejo sus tacones en una mesa y se abrocho mejor su saco. Hacia un frío terrible.

—Luna Llena —dijo al ver la Luna pero algo llamo su atención, el cielo estaba rojo y tenebroso. Cerro la ventana y le puso el seguro, aun así se quedo un tiempo viendo la luna.

—Sakura —oyó que la llamaban. Temblorosa y ansiosa giro lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz tan familiar. Sus manos se dirigieron directamente a su boca. Evitando dejar oír el grito que iba a salir.

—Sasuke…—dijo en un hilo de voz antes de dejarse caer en el marco de la ventana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicas estoy devuelta, antes que nada, quiero decirles algo, en especial a ese trio que sabe muy bien que hablo de ellas. Nada de lo que hagan me molesta, nada. Digan, hagan todo lo que quiera haber quien se cansa primero ustedes o yo.<strong>_

_**Bueno chicas y chicos... ¿les gusto?**_

_**Chicas, enserio, me disculpo mucho por tardar tanto en publicar pero es que ando escribiendo un libro y me absorvio el tiempo por completo, pero espero que les guste el capitulo y que me tengan mucha paciencia.**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. Capitulo II: Reencuentro

**Capitulo II: **

Reencuentro

—Sakura...

Su corazón latía frenéticamente, estaba segura que en cualquier momento, si fuera posible, saldría de su pecho.

Sus manos temblaban fuertemente mientras apretaba el cojín que había dejado en la mañana sobre el gran marco de la ventana.

_Di algo. _

Miles se noches soñó con aquel momento, miles de ellas en las que corría a sus brazos y le decía cuanto le extrañaba, corría y lo golpeaba tan fuerte que terminaría con la muñeca fracturada, salia corriendo de ahí dejándolo solo un confundido,..

_Haz algo. _

—Sakura.

Su voz, tan hermosa como la recordaba,

pero tan hiriente...

Sus puños poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, dejó el cojín a un lado del marco y se levantó, mostrando una radiante sonrisa cuando por fin levantó su rostro.

Su sonrisa era tal que sus ojos se cerraron pero de ellos unas traviesas lágrimas se habían acunado, amenazando con derramarse.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.

Jadeó.

Supuso miles de cosas, de acciones, de sus palabras, pero eso por mas que lo quiso imaginar, pero que al final fue cierto, no lo creyó posible.

_Ella... Me gusta. _

Después de sentir su soledad, sus lágrimas, su abandono, su ira. Ella le recibía con los brazos abiertos, una sonrisa radiante y un corazón latiente, que... Mierda.

No podía perder el control frente a Sakura

No de nuevo.

**_Si... _**

_No, no, no. _

**_Finalmente... _**

—Sa-ku-ra.

La bestia llamó y ella obedeció.

—Sasuke-kun.

Su cuerpo cobró por instinto, o la bestia, pero corrió hasta ella y la abrazó, fuerte para que no pudiese escapar y la levantó, lo suficiente para que su garganta quedara sobre sus labios los cuales no podía dejar cerrados, pues sus colmillos adquirieron un tamaño, aterrador.

Sus labios besaron justo donde latía su pulso, provocando una suave risa por parte de la mujer, por que de lo que él estaba seguro, era que Sakura había dejado de ser una niña, y ahora era una mujer, con curvas, encanto, madurez.

_Demasiada tentación, no lo ves._

_Cállate. _

_Muerdela. _

_No... _

_Muerdela. _

_No. _

**_Bien, lo haré yo._**

¡No!

Gritó cuando los colmillos de Sasuke perforaron su cuello, su cuerpo ardia, el dolor era increíblemente salvaje, sacudía cada célula de su ser, quería alejarlo pero su fuerza era nada en comparación a la suya, lloró tratando que de con ello Sasuke se detuviera pero lo único que provocó fue un gemido de placer de si parte.

Llamó a Gaara, a Chiyo, a Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo.

Nadie apareció.

Sus lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, su corazón dolía, y sus brazos sedian, la fuerza la dejó tan débil como la falta de sangre, solo escuchaba, desde el mundo de la inconsciencia, como Sasuke gemia, restregando su potente cuerpo contra el de ella, su manos no estaban fijas en su nuca, recorrían su cuerpo con mucha desesperación.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse más fuerte, restregando más su cuerpo con el de la chica de cabello rosa. No lo podía evitar, la bestia se apoderó de el, no podía escapar. Solo debía, solo debía... Tan pronto como pudo desgarró su ropa eyaculó en la alfombra, saciado y satisfecho.

—Jo —exclamó divertido, recargando a la pelirrosa en su pecho —. No hice nada que tu no quisieses hacer.

El pelinegro rió entre dientes, colocando a la mujer en el sillón mientras tomaba los jirones de su ropa y terminaba de arrancarla de su cuerpo, quedando totalmente desnudo.

—He dormido por siglos, merezco un poco de libertad, ¿no crees?—su rostro se volvió frío —. He dormido demasiado tiempo, Sasuke, mil años es demasiado, ahora es tu turno de dormir... —una voz en su cabeza resonó con furia, la ignoro por completo —. No, no le haré nada malo a Sakura, esa mujer me gusta, me excita solo beber de su sangre. Imaginas lo que sentiremos cuando meta mi ... —la misma voz sensuro sus palabras —. No hay nada que puedas hacer, Sasuke, el vampiro que ama a los humanos, dormirá un larga tiempo, y yo, el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, príncipe de los vampiros, viviré.

_La amo. _

—Lo se.

_No la lastimes. _

—No lo haré.

_Déjala ir. _

—Jamás, ella es mía, siempre lo fue, y siempre lo será. Sakura sabrá quien es su verdadero amo, no necesitara amigos, familia, ni a ti. Solo a mi.

_Déjala ir, principe._

—Sabes que aunque lo haga, ella vendrá a mi, después de todo...

_Calla... _

—La sangre llama.

Se ven a siete personas vestidas de negro con lentes entrar a la sala, el mas alto de ellos, de cabellera negra ríe al ver a la gran multitud de personas enfurecidas. Uno de ellos, el mas pequeño, sonríe tiernamente, se hace a un lado, dejando ver a una mujer pequeña de largo cabello rubio y unos expresivos ojos verdes. La mujer mire a sus guardaespaldas y estos asientes, rodeándola.

Un tomate sale disparado a su dirección pero un rugido, seguido por una podrida llamarada de fuego lo derritió, dejando nada de su existencia.

Hola, pequeñas criaturas de la noche, soy yo, de nuevo con este fic.

Realmente lamento mucho la tardanza, no tengo palabras para ella, vaya, llevo un año sin actualizar, .

El primer motivo por el cual no actualizaba era por mi libro, pero cuando le puse un break, y decidí seguir con mis fics, pues, me ascendieron en mi trabajo y ahora soy asistente de gerencia.

Segundo motivo, mí laptop murió u.u y la USB donde tenia mis fics me fue robada en mi trabajo, por lo que mis fics murieron con ellas, pero aun así, les traigo este pequeño capitulo, pequeño por que es difícil escribir en mi celular (inner: que resultó ser una tablet ( ω *)).

Asi mismo, gente del SasuSaku mundo, les prometo que no dejare ningún fic sin terminar, así que Werewulf será el siguiente en actualizar y pues, nenas y nenes, traigo fics nuevos.

Para aquellas personas que preguntaban, Sakura y Karin son amigas, después de la pequeña pelea que hubo entre ellas y el sueño de Sakura, Karin reconoció que Sakura es la mujer de Sasuke, (oh probablemente descubrió algo mas que los une).


End file.
